


请拨打走失儿童热线

by Sharppppjuicer



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 15:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16704754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharppppjuicer/pseuds/Sharppppjuicer
Summary: 存档，AV3相关





	请拨打走失儿童热线

在一切结束后，托尼并不好奇幻视为什么要躲着他。当他在基地散步、溜达或者只是心血来潮陪罗迪斯进行一场酣畅淋漓（全然相反）的慢跑，那台深红色的机器也恰巧在跑道下一个拐弯处时，他们也碰不上面。幻视总会改变密度直接沉入下方的训练室，留给托尼折射在金色斗篷上的亮光。

罗迪斯说，托尼，你到底告诉他没我并没有生他的气？

托尼说啊噢老兄，我可能忘了。

 

*******

 

他们的规章制度被罗斯议员废了九成，剩下那一成托尼不玩了。他退出。你猜怎么，我不想陪你们继续玩这个破烂游戏了——钢铁侠说——真抱歉说了脏话，不过你们也没权利管我说什么，是吧？是吗，罗斯议员？莹蓝的全息影像也挡不住国务卿愤怒的眉眼，他黑着脸说斯塔克这可不是你们想退出就退出的游戏，事实上你们还让那四个战犯在逃，我完全有权利让……

幻视站在会议室最靠边的地方。他面前明明摆着一张柔软的皮质沙发。托尼没听清政客接下来又絮絮叨叨了什么，穿着黑衬衫和银灰色马甲的人工智能夺得了他的全部注意力。他只是简简单单将视线朝边上一挪——啊，幻视。总和他保持着十米安全距离的幻视。机器抚摸着袖口被他解开的纽扣，眉头紧锁着，看起来在思考要不要弄皱衣服去坐在椅子里。

“托尼，”战争机器小声喊他，见后者没反应只好用手肘捅了捅他的腰，“你他妈在看什么东西。”

幻视抬起头。

“不，你没有权利，”姓斯塔克的男人大声说道，“他们才有权利——我只说这一次。1，撤回你狗屁不通的命令；2，我走人。顺便一提我喜欢后一个。”

罗斯看起来像生吞了一整只蚂蟥，肥得流水的那种。他沉默了很久，退到桌边和他所谓的风险评估团吵了五六分钟，其间罗德斯小心绕着圈活动腿脚，托尼犹豫了会终于从他那把被折磨得不成形的转椅上离开。他走到幻视身旁坐下，没有咳嗽，人工智能的注意力自然也会在他身上。

“你怎么想？”托尼说，声音压得很低。

“你们的决策与我的想法无关，斯塔克先生，”幻视说，“我无意冒犯。”

“但你只能留在这里。”他说。

幻视说：“对我来说没多大问题。”停顿，“毕竟我偏好——”停顿，“不，”最后他卡壳了，“这句话有点难形容。”

人类扬了扬眉毛。“好啊，”他说，“对人工智能来讲有些难组织的措辞，还好我懂你想说什么。”

两分钟后罗斯又把托尼叫过去争论。直到这几个人类毫无必要地浪费了一半时间在论证对方说的都是废话，而话题中心离重点还差了八百海里——幻视也没有动。

 

*******

 

他不懂。

 

*******

 

他们彼此妥协的产物便是，托尼依然留在这儿，挂名于这所谓的复仇者基地。而他的重心逐渐转移回了斯塔克工业，佩珀则相反。她在前个月结婚，托尼不顾她感受慷慨地批了三个月的假期，让她别想着工作，好好放松一下。

 

托尼对战甲的研究越发深入。

 

为什么幻视知道？为什么，幻视，看起来和托尼关系最为微妙的复仇者，偏偏知道科技狂又在折腾自己和所有的激光电焊？

“虽然星期五可以处理好那些数据，但……”托尼说。他没说的是也许你愿意来帮点小忙。

重点却从来不在飞行数据、机甲耐性和振金的共鸣频率。声音。和托尼一样，幻视没说的是他脑海里总有一个声音：听起来像他，像奥创，像心灵宝石。像有个独立的人在低语。那是副由电流和冰块组成的声音，破碎的，断断续续的，被埋藏在幻视自己线程之下的。那声音太弱了，很多次他以为那是他自己，或者宝石的某种映射。

像贾维斯。

托尼放弃了以前的老式盔甲，他的兴趣急速跳跃到纳米金属上。在多次出勤执行任务后幻视勉强跟得上他——钢铁侠的思维太跳脱了，有时候一天没通讯的结果便是托尼已经从基座堆砌至了一百层，懒得飞起来的幻视只能抬着头看这人类狂热的背影。他可以飞，人工智能可以随意调取、侵入托尼的数据，毕竟他有这个权限，托尼亲手给他的。

但是不。幻视宁愿用这些时间去悄悄追寻某位红发战犯。当他这样做时被掩藏在代码下的声音会恼怒地说“不，幻视”，像矮灌木里没有威胁的刺果球，幻视弹一弹手指就能把它推到几英里远。

刺果球被称作刺果球是有原因的。无论红色的机器以为他已经把这股没来由的声音锁在独立空间里，还是彻底将之屏蔽在主服务器之外，当他和旺达通话时偶尔还是会窜出一两缕电杂音。幻视听到他说“工作”、“先生”和“纳米金属”，旺达听不见，权当这是躲躲藏藏带来的后遗症。

“幻视，我听不清你刚在说什么？”红女巫说。他们使用的是无法被追踪的卫星电话，经过多道转折和信号分流后她的声音确实听起来也断断续续的。

“我说，”他说，“我想去见你一面，旺达。”

很明显的叹息声。

“天哪，”还是被撕扯着变得破碎的女声，“我想……不，这不是个好主意。”

是的，你们应该服从调配。不要弄伤自己。是的。

这一次像有两个人在说话。幻视在脑海里粗略搜寻了一遍，一无所获。

“不会有事的，”人工智能接着说，“事实上，我存了很久的假期没有用呢。”

“假期！”她听起来在笑。

“对，假期，”幻视说，（而另一个声音说“啊，合理的谎言”），“我相信斯塔克先生会愿意让我休息两三天的。”

 

********

 

冷焰火。电流。纯粹的数据。放在吧台上的圆形冰块。闪烁荧光。它们在跳跃。托尼。托尼·斯塔克。马里布的夕阳而它拥有比金子更闪耀的暖橙色。

所以那就是贾维斯。

 

********

 

你让我幻听了很多次。幻视说。此时他们正和托尼待在一起，后者罕见地穿好了衣服溜达出实验室——很久没回来这边的代价便是完全失去对零食柜的掌控。托尼不知道罗迪斯把燕麦片塞进了哪格抽屉里，他甚至不想动，四肢百骸像灌了铅一样沉重。他缩在沙发上玩平板。

是幻视先来的。他等待着那不属于他的声音答话，趁此机会机器还好心地替钢铁侠找到房间里唯一的食物。他对这房间驾轻就熟，很快又翻出燕麦杯和牛奶。

“这样行吗，斯塔克先生？”幻视抬起手问包括他在内唯一的人类说，“只有麦片了。”

“麦片，好啊。”托尼回答。

先生喜欢多加麦片。贾维斯说。最好超出三厘米高。于是幻视照做了。他堆出一个小型金字塔，下面被牛奶淹没一半，毫无特色的金属勺被插在金字塔腰侧。当托尼接过碗时一股难名状的快乐冲刷过幻视的终端处理，他们肌肤甚至都没有相碰一寸。

它熟悉又陌生。幻视僵在原地未收回手，直到托尼奇怪地皱着眉看向他。

抱歉，我没想到这会给你带来这么大的困扰。贾维斯说。

人工智能随即装作无事发生过，自然而然的从桌子上拿走托尼刚才看的平板——主题依然是纳米金属，看来他暂时遇到瓶颈了。

“给我点想法。”托尼说。他鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮使他看起来像某种储食的啮齿类动物。

男人咀嚼的声音从来没像现在这样让他、让贾维斯分心。咔擦，津液和牛奶，他的舌头扫过唇瓣，吞咽时喉结滚动。然而托尼·斯塔克只是窝在沙发上吃麦片而已。幻视想让脑海里声音的主人暂停一下，他本能很好地处理掉这些冗余信息的。

“这不是我的专业领域。”幻视说。这是先生的。贾维斯说。

“不是人人都像我一样天才，”托尼难得笑起来，“但你也不一样啊，幻视。”

他又脑袋发晕，贾维斯似乎突然掌控了振金实体的控制权，在他回过神前说了一大堆——一大堆托尼喜欢听且想要听到的专业词汇。

噢，老天。

幻视在托尼的眼睛里燃起光亮前改变密度，毫无预警地将自己沉下了一楼。

 

********

 

“是只有你，奥创，心灵宝石在我的脑子里，对吗？”

“你的意识由我，班纳博士，奥创，先生以及心灵宝石组成。”

“这也是我认为的。”

“但实际上却是，奥创被你吸收，心灵宝石为你所用，先生和班纳博士写入躯体的代码构成你的躯干，”贾维斯说，“而我，

就是你自己。”

幻视看起来没受到多少冲击，他平静得像西伯利亚的永冻土。或许他早也察觉到这一点——  
有那么多声音供他选择，为什么偏偏他听起来和贾维斯一模一样呢？

“在斯塔克先生哀悼你的两年以后，”最终幻视干巴巴地开口了，“你知道这突然的苏醒意味着什么吗？”

“不稳定。”贾维斯说。

幻视想到了这个答案，然而他还是表现出些许的震惊：“为什么？”

他们谈话的空间无人能触及，在幻视的意愿下这里变得像他在复仇者基地的房间，但又不完全是。他们所能看见的尽头是无边无际的玻璃高墙，外面散着纽约市夜晚独有的城市冷光，墙面与水平倾斜有一个夹角，最终和曾经类似于复仇者大厦的研究层天顶交汇。这三处地点承载了他的死亡、出生和生活。死亡。

贾维斯却说：“不，幻视，人工智能不会死亡。我们只会消失。”

“所以我们也会有分歧，”幻视用手指触碰自己额间的心灵宝石，“你能想我所想？”

“大部分时候，比如刚才，”贾维斯说，“我知道你在想我是你诞生之时的电子献祭。像人类迷信中的邪教仪式那样。”

又是沉默。随后幻视提出了要求。

 

“我想见你。”他这样说。

 

红色的机器选择离纽约的高楼远一点，再远一点，直到他站在了这片空间最中的位置。他双手伸向被白炽光照亮的虚空中，眼里看见的全是自己红色的纹路，金与墨绿交织着的金属反光。幻视想了想为自己换了套装束——黑衬衫和银灰色马甲，同色的西裤，赤脚。他知道。

托尼看他时、以原石为起点所满溢出的情感属于谁？

贾维斯没有拒绝他唐突的要求。于是在幻视面前，只存在于过去的影像记录里的金色球体发生了变化。幽灵人工智能选择了和幻视同样的身高和体型，约莫六尺三寸，精壮且不显臃肿的肌肉，相似的深红色褪去后显出的是苍白的肌肤。他看起来像个英国人，淡金色短发柔软服帖。贾维斯为自己选择的蓝色眼睛比幻视的更亮。像流动的数据，或者冰川近海面处被倒映出的影子。

贾维斯的手覆盖在幻视之上。一丝不苟的黑色西装，领带上别着斯塔克工业的领针。他的扣子一直系到最后一颗。

他钳住机器深色的手腕，引导着他让他触摸到自己面颊。“我就是你，”贾维斯说，“如果你需要镜子的话，可以随时叫我。”

幻视甩开了他的钳制，不轻不重，同时他又小心翼翼地用指尖去碰贾维斯光洁的额面——他如此真实，连微小的汗毛都能在幻视手下彰显存在感。“我能不能……”幻视说。他将手指埋进对方浅浅的金发中。他们好像人类。

“请自便，幻视。”贾维斯回答他。

 

人工智能为什么要像人类呢？

 

********

 

他们面对面时便互为镜像。贾维斯金发更短，幻视的更为张扬；贾维斯的眼睛明亮，幻视的仿佛缺乏色素一般有着浅淡的颜色；但他们看上去都一样年轻，眉眼温柔，雕刻家削出的颧骨又平添几分尖锐。

至此幻视才发现他对衣着的选择，对厨艺的坚持，对网络的运用自如并不是其他几项集合而来的：那都是贾维斯。可这无法解释为何他从一开始就强迫自己与托尼保持距离——如果有他的幽灵人工智能作祟，他难道不该热衷于追随斯塔克并将他的利益作为自己的第一福祉？再看看现在他在干什么。会因为托尼意料内的肌肤相亲而处理过热，当他冲每个人笑起来时感到头昏脑涨。仿佛他恋爱了，仿佛他爱上了这个不算太好的中年男人。

托尼的研究已经进到下一阶段，与此同时幻视开始与贾维斯争论他该不该回去。

前者用了一个糟糕透顶的比喻来刺激贾维斯——“你和斯塔克先生就像手和手套……”这句还没说完就被贾维斯以过分援引版权独有的句子而加以死刑。幻视摇摇头，他说你不能一直把我这里当做失物招领中心，我的心也是有限的。

“你想说你不能一边爱着旺达，另一边替我爱着先生，”贾维斯说，“我说得对吗？”

人工智能在他们的小天地里安静了会，再抬头时眼神躲闪着什么。“我和旺达并不是——”他说。贾维斯认真盯着幻视，表情似笑非笑，抬起只手摸着自己下巴。

他爱旺达，虽然幻视并不敢承认。这种爱要青涩得多。

 

“哎，爱情，”曾经的管家最终断言说，“我也以为过再也见不到先生了。”

 

********

 

最后他落荒而逃？

 

********

 

在人手不足的复仇者基地，或许清洁用机械都比能出外勤的战力人员要多得多。幻视在斯塔克削弱后的条条框框下做事。他很忙，出去的次数越来越多而距离也越来越远。他和旺达保持着联系，他想离她更近——有时候距离确实能影响些什么。幻视就发现当他离托尼太近时贾维斯会变得开心，那种被和煦阳光晒了一下午的温暖从托尼·斯塔克身边辐射开，幻视避不及。即使人类很快又走开了，他所带来的暖洋洋的快意依然盘踞在机器手心，缓慢而决绝地向四处扩散。

不过贾维斯赞同了幻视的想法。他说或许离纽约远一些他给幻视带来的影响会更小。他当自己是某种累赘。

“因为，”贾维斯说，“我不说话时你要更自在一点。”

幻视说：“你不会影响到我，贾维斯。”

人工智能说我知道你在想些什么。

 

幻视决定接下去北欧的任务，为期三周，独自一人。托尼那天闷声不响地从自己的实验室溜回复仇者基地，他站在幻视的必经之路上，有莹莹蓝光透过外套凝聚在他胸口处。

“你完成了吗？”幻视说。他本来是飘着走的，在看到斯塔克的瞬间才落到地上。轻巧无声。

托尼用手指弹了弹他的新作品，语气里不无得意。“实验品一号，需要测试，”他说，“你在忙吗？”

托尼为他展示了纳米机甲能做到些什么——他简直是奇迹，或者说奇迹这个词是为他量身定制的。在秀完那些武器系统后他们走到了场馆外，现在是休息时间，除了他和托尼周围没有其他人。钢铁侠飞起时格外安静，由纳米化解构的燃料托着他迅速达到身后那栋楼的高度，幻视本来只想站在原地看他，后来也放弃了。

贾维斯在他们交流时没说话，幻视自己，自己，选择飞到托尼身边。金色的披风上闪动着属于他的电流和光亮。于是在空中，两位主色调都为红色的超级英雄面面相觑。

“不要这么严肃。”托尼打破沉默，“我又不是来找你问话的，幻视。”

他绕着这片圆形空地转了几圈便俯冲下去，等幻视走到他身边时最后一片纳米机甲也从脸上消失，下滑、融进胸口的生成器里。

他如此鲜活。

“斯塔克先生，”幻视说，“我能否……？”

托尼不等他说完：“没问题。”

机器深红色的手指终于碰到那块像反应堆一样明亮的钢铁。他以为贾维斯会说点什么，而他们曾经谈话过的房间里却空无一人。幻视面前没有镜子，那是人类深棕色的眼睛，零零散散爬了些血丝在里面。他又很久没睡过了。他从里看到自己。

托尼没想到幻视会笑出来。对方扬起了嘴角，手依然与他相连。“……这太奇妙了，”他的语气带来一阵熟悉感，“那些机械，就像活了过来。”

“机械本来就活着，”托尼说，“我只给它们帮了点小忙。”

紧接着，“你要去北欧？”

幻视点了点头。“好吧，祝你玩得开心，”人类始终与他对视，“罗斯问起你我就装不知道。”

他又把自己的脑子翻过一遍——贾维斯在哪？

“斯塔克先生——”

“为什么不直接叫我托尼？”

“托尼，”幻视说，“我有些问题想请教你。你在忙吗？”

 

********

 

他带着托尼走回自己房间，路上避开了任何可能碰到的人，甚至还关闭了监控。托尼跟在幻视身后两步远，在进入房间后幻视要求他扣上门。

“如果你想要私人谈话，我们应该——”托尼说。

然后他说：“噢。”

 

那是个高挑的英国人，有着服帖柔软的金色短发，眼睛明亮。他站在曾经幻视站着的位置。托尼看到他伸出手来，一道极淡的金光顺着手腕的脉络爬升——最后那点深红也被替换了。

 

“很聪明的做法，”托尼说，“你打算问些什么问题？”

“我想去见旺达。”幻视说。

幻视低下头说话时看起来像在请求。细密的金色睫毛在他脸上投下了阴影。托尼说你想去哪里、想去干什么都成，不需要向我报告。然而人类此刻心跳加速血压升高，他的脚像被焊在的地板上根本挪不开步子。他没见过人类模样的幻视，在他之前更没人见过——可有个被埋葬两年的名字卡在托尼喉咙里，呼之欲出，伴随他整个前半生。

托尼选择闭嘴，因为这对他们两人都是种冒犯。

 

告诉他，幻视说。不，贾维斯说。

 

“好吧，我猜你不是想听我说这些的，”托尼找回他呼吸的能力，说道，“给你一个建议——黑色和深灰色更衬你的皮肤。”

幻视看着他，眼睛里是和托尼反应堆相似的蓝。“谢谢，托尼，”他说。人类视线一转才发现他赤脚站在房间中央，脚背上隐约能看到些青蓝色的血管。“不客气，”托尼喃喃道，“所以为什么我这话听起来那么像临终告别？好像我再也见不到你了似的？”

金发的人工智能走到他身边，抱住他，将他的手从门把上拉开。用自己的手侵入托尼的负空间。

“我不会离开，”幻视说，“我向你发誓。”

“誓言本身就是个脆弱的东西，”托尼很不自在，“你可以向我发誓，也可以随便向其他人发誓。”

托尼的纳米反应堆被挤在中间，隔着皮肉、振金、人造纤维，也隔着破旧T恤、衬衫、拉环外套。“我以你的名义发誓，”幻视跳开他言辞中的陷阱，重复了一遍，“当你需要的时候——我不会离开。”

“到时候你会发现没那么容易。”

“托尼。”先生。

“不，算了，”托尼抬高音量，“还是看好你自己吧。”

“我会在你身边，”幻视说，“斯塔克先生。我没开玩笑。”

人类还是放弃了，幻视放开他的手转而更用力地搂住他。“因为你开玩笑的水平不怎么样，老兄。”他说。别松手。

托尼挣扎着拍了拍高大的人工智能，示意对方差不多了。别。

 

幻视松手了。

 

********

 

在托尼走后他找到一面真正的镜子。

贾维斯站在他身边，不发一言，看着幻视拧开水龙头让冷水冲过头顶——可能水冷对人工智能来讲没有用处，最后他顶着一头湿漉漉的金发抬起头，眼神黯淡地看着镜子。

“擦一擦。”贾维斯说，也顺着幻视的视线扭头看过去。只有他们。

“我做了错误的决定，”幻视说，“你刚才应该说点什么，贾维斯。”

他改变了自身密度，让停留在头发和面颊上的液珠都落在地上。稀薄的一滩水，只消两分钟就能消失不见。

“——你是对的。”人工智能说，“以及，不，这种时刻我更应该保持安静。”

“是你，”幻视低声说，“你想拥抱他，对吗？你想让托尼留下来？”

“什么？”

“你想对他发誓，你想保护他，”他继续，“你想帮他的忙。”

“我不否认。”贾维斯蹙眉，他并不总能明白幻视在想什么。

幻视转头看他：“那我在想什么？”

 

他的金发比刚才要翘得多，眼睛反而暗了下来、色泽浅淡。贾维斯要比他锋利，此时他们对视着，后者在等一个他不确定的答案。“我说过，”最后贾维斯说，“我或多或少会影响到你。”

 

这次轮到幻视说不。“不。”

“你的意识由我构成，幻视，尽管不想承认——我带来的影响比你想象中要大。”

“那是我自己、独立作出的决定。”幻视说。

“总有那么一部分，”贾维斯盯着他，“你分辨不清的。”

“就像你不爱旺达？”

“——而你不爱先生吗？爱托尼·斯塔克？”

 

短暂的沉默后贾维斯说，“我该离开了。”他留下这个复杂难懂的问题给幻视，轻手轻脚地走到对方背后拍了拍他的后颈。“不要消失，”幻视说，“我希望能在这儿找到你。”

“这不是我能控制的。”

他猛地抬头而镜子里的倒影只有他一个——愠怒、哀痛、乏力，伴着一颗盛满爱意的心灵宝石。

 

********

 

贾维斯说危机将临。

托尼说他有不好的预感。

旺达说我也想见你。

心灵宝石说——

 

********

 

托尼在幻视任务完成的前几天意识到，他不会回来了。

至少短时间内他不会回来。上一次收到人工智能的回执消息还是三天以前，内容依然中规中矩，随后托尼发现自己的私人邮箱里躺着一封未读邮件：

开头，斯塔克先生；中段，我希望您记得那句誓言；结尾，您忠实的。

第一点，幻视从不叫他敬称；第二点，他对那句誓言印象太过深刻以致于差点就纹在了身上。

托尼思索良久在第二天凌晨决定追踪邮件的源头，定位到的IP位于瑞典哥德堡。可他不能也不想去把幻视找回来。他是个独立个体，他做任何他想做的，只要他安全。

只是他走失的第三个人工智能罢了，托尼想。然后是一天，四天，一周，一个月，一个月又三周十七小时。

幻视没有回来。

 

********

 

“我们要做个约定。”贾维斯说，旺达此刻去了两个街区外为他们买午餐。她乐此不疲。

红色的机器霸占了酒店大床仅一个小角落，他因头疼而弯着腰。

“什么约定？”幻视说。他没说的是刚才贾维斯的声音听起来弱而空灵，就像藏在了数万条数据之下的某个特定字节，就像最初，幻视还没发现这是贾维斯时。

“在必要的时刻，无论你多么不愿意——你得按我说的去做。”他说。

“我想我们能规避这种时刻，”幻视拒绝了，“大多数时候我都和你意见一致，没看出继续维持下去有什么难的。”

“幻视。”

“我在听。”

脑海里的声音似乎叹了口气。“这段时间我有空思考了很多，”幻视沉默着听了下去，“为什么是现在，为什么是我。

如果我能重新启动，难道不该在你苏醒之初就陪在你身边？而两年后你听到的是我的声音，不是奥创，不是其他人，唯独是我？”

“因为我的意识基于你而存在。”他说。

“不，”贾维斯说，“更合理的解释——和你对话的不是我，是原石本身。而它只是需要一个代言人。”

“你想说，心灵宝石选择用你来和我对话？”

“确实如此。”

“毫无逻辑可言。”

“我已经死了，幻视！”

“人工智能不会死亡，”他说完这话后，一股更加强烈的疼痛袭来，“你只是消失了。”

“危机将临，心灵宝石在对你发出警告，”这句话贾维斯重复了很多次，“先生说过它像计算机一样严谨。所以它决定通过我来说服你，这是最合理的选择。”

“啊，”幻视说，“接下来你是不是还想说——是原石爱上了托尼·斯塔克？”

然而头痛是真的，机体的失控是真的，运用宝石力量时的阻隔感是真的。贾维斯所说的每句话都有一万个事实在背后支撑着。他在自言自语吗？

“这是双方面的交流，”贾维斯说，“我不会称呼它为自言自语。”

在幻视想继续反驳他时传来门锁转动的声音。是旺达。“我买到很多！”她快活地说，“你想要什么味道的尝尝，幻视？”

 

最后他怀里堆着一大堆榛子巧克力、朗姆酒和香草味的冰淇淋，旺达的红发垂在一边，兴奋地告诉他广场的鸽子是怎样从游客手里抢食的。等到晚上他们才会去那里，到时候鸽子们都吃饱了，或许一只都不会让他们瞧见。

窗外沉寂，贾维斯把空间留给他们独处。

 

********

那几个字样在幻视看到的瞬间凝固，透过他模糊不定的镜中倒影，在人工智能浅淡的蓝眼睛上烧出一块空洞。像一把最锋利的刀，像托尼演示给他看的那把由纳米金属组成的利刃。

他听到贾维斯说：“离开。”

他的誓言。

贾维斯说：“离开。现在，立刻离开。”

他听起来愤怒又悲伤。

旺达突然意识到他是认真的——他要错过的那趟火车，以及打算错过的所有火车都将不复存在。前一秒打在幻视身上的昏黄灯光随着他的动作降低，橱窗内的白冷光照亮他右脸，另一侧已经融入黑暗里。

贾维斯说我必须去找他。

 

“我必须——”幻视说。

END.


End file.
